Heart to Heart
by Indochine
Summary: "Colonnello knows. Even though it's the first time that they love each other physically, he has loved her for a long time. It isn't about touching or physical pleasure, it's about feeling. It's his love for her that gives her pleasure." Just a oneshot of Colonnello and Lal finally finding themselves after all those years, once the curse is broken. Rated M for a reason.


**Hi there! Just a little thing I wanted to write for the Cololal pairing because that's probably the strongest love I've ever seen in anime/manga that is CANON, and that's just mind-blowing, really. It took me wayyyy too long to write that, and it's really just two people in love and making love for the first time after the curse is broken!**

**In this story, let's just say that Verde found a way to get all the Arcobalenos back to their adults' form, otherwise this story cannot be happening!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine but Akira Amano's. **

**By the way, it's rated M for strong lovemaking (not _that_ graphic, but still!), so please be sure you want to read this before actually starting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Heart to Heart**

Body against body...

Fingers intertwining tightly...

Heart to heart...

It is like time has finally stopped.

Lal lets her head fall back down against the cushion when the heat surrounding the two of them becomes too strong. A sigh of pleasure escapes her lips when the mouth of the man she loves brushes against a sensitive area on her neck. She isn't loud, but she doesn't need to be because he doesn't have to hear her to continue. Colonnello knows.

Even though it's the first time that they love each other physically, he has loved her for a long time, as long as several lifetimes, so he knows.

It isn't about touching or physical pleasure, it's about _feeling_. It's his love for her that he lays on her naked body that gives her pleasure; the pleasure to realize that her feelings aren't in vain, that they're understood and shared.

Her heels stroke slowly the back of his thighs while he grinds against her, his lips closing around one of her perked nipples and she throws her head back even more, breathing out louder. Her eyes are closed, her lips parting, waiting for more kisses from him.

While his tongue, hot and wet, touches the dark pink bud, tickling it gently, her hands release his shoulders and go down his back, following his spine and producing small shivers in their wake.

Colonnello lets go of her nipple when he feels one of her hand caressing his backside. He gasps. Her skin is so soft and warm against this sensitive area that he's already beginning to lose his mind.

He claims back her mouth urgently to avoid going too fast. Lal trusts him and he wants this unique moment of intimacy to last because there is only one first time, and he wants to be able to remember all of it later, so he can be sure this wasn't a dream.

The hand that was on his behind cups his face the moment his lips seize hers and a muffled moan is heard. They breathe through their noses while getting lost in the heated kiss, and one of his hands goes to run through her beautiful black hair, tilting her head back and massaging the taut muscles of her neck.

That's when he is able to feel the wetness coming from between her thighs right next to his erected manhood, and it's almost getting him crazy. One hand wanders down and goes to feel more of that wet and sensitive place and Lal lets out a strangled cry that is silenced by their kiss when one finger brushes first the bundle of nerves there, and then the small entrance further down.

It's enough to get her to tighten her hands and curl her toes, and she breaks the kiss, desperate to breath urgently and to voice what she feels, but she can only manage to say one word. One name.

"_Colonnello…!"_

And he understands she can't wait more. They have both waited too long for this moment over the years, especially since learning that they shared the same feelings, that the Rainbow Curse could be broken and that they could be alive _and_ together. They have waited too long for the moment to finally become one with each other.

So, no more waiting.

One hand finds hers and the other goes to stroke her face gently while she grips his shoulder. He buries his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder while she parts her thighs to welcome him to the core of her being.

Oh, the moan she lets out when he enters her in a slow move, it's like music to his ears. They are finally one after all these years, but he can't think of anything else but her, her, _her, his _Lal,when he feels her so tight around him_._

Lal holds onto him strongly when he's completely in and as she feels his ragged and hot breathing against her neck, she suddenly has trouble containing the feelings inside her swollen heart. A few tears roll down her cheeks and she lets out a single sob. Colonnello raises his head when he hears it and even in the darkness, he is able to kiss the tears away gently, before claiming her lips once again with his own and beginning to move.

His thrusts are slow but strong, each bringing the two of them closer and closer to sheer pleasure. Back and forth and back and forth, sounds of skin slapping against skin, of a never-ending kiss, of love being shared, a love that never faded over the years of being away from each other.

Colonnello is going slightly faster now and he breaks the kiss to look into the dark eyes of the woman he loves deeply. She stares back into his, and feelings are conveyed to each other without words. Words aren't needed in such intimacy; eyes, kisses and caresses are enough for them to understand each other.

They are close now, and he shuts his eyes again before laying his forehead against hers, concentrated on bringing them both at the same time into orgasm and he tightens his hand around hers.

He can feel it. It is like a strong wave that they created together, towering near them and ready to engulf them at any time.

They exchange another kiss before Lal is finally first and she lets out a soft cry when she feels it just before him. She throws her head back, never letting go of his hand or of his shoulder, as the intensity threatens to black her out with each movement of his hips, but she stays with him and he holds her tightly, letting her ride out her orgasm, before he reaches it as well. This time, it's her who holds him close, letting him thrust madly into her until he's done and his release is inside her warm and sacred cavern.

He stays inside her a little while longer even if they are finished. Tears threaten to fall. After all these years of fight, curse, loneliness and pain, they've finally found each other.

He pulls out when he feels Lal shaking beneath him. She's exhausted, he can feel it and he is as well, so he extends his hand to grab the blanket that they've pushed away while making love and quickly lies back next to her, covering them in the warmth of the blanket.

She's already sleeping when he pulls her in his arms and he watches her sleeping face longingly, thanking from the bottom of his heart whoever it was up there that gave him another chance with her.

* * *

When Lal opens her eyes again, she realizes that Colonnello has gathered her tightly in his strong arms. His eyes are closed and his breathing slow but even against her cheek. She moves a little, slowly as to not wake him, so that her ear can find his chest and she listens for a minute.

There it is.

His heartbeat.

Slow.

Strong.

_Real. _

Definitely meaning he's alive and truly holding her.

_I love you…_

She can't say it aloud yet but she means the words, deep inside, with all her being.

And, as if he was able to hear her just before, he shifts his face slightly and presses a long kiss against her temple, eyes still closed.

_I love you too. _

Lal smiles a small smile, she's happy.

So, for once, after all those years of being strong, of fighting against a stupid curse that took them apart, she allows herself to be at peace, to just be a woman in the arms of the man she loves the most.

And she falls asleep slowly against him, lulled by his heart and the proximity of a future together, serenely waiting for them.

They are together _**now**_.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a review and tell me what you liked or disliked! :)**

**Take care!**


End file.
